Puppy Love Moments
by HavocHound
Summary: This is a series of one shots based on various parings of Paw Patrol. Each story is at least 1000 words or more, and not linked to each other. Some of these stories are happy ones, some are sad, and some are comedy. But they all have two pups loving each other more then anything in each story. (Contains both straight and gay parings) (Vote for first paring in PLM2!)
1. Marshall x Skye

_**AN: So during my last Zuma's Fear chapter I said I would do a romance one shot, but the problem was that I got so many requests I didn't know what to do. In the end, I decided to make something that tagged every romance I thought worked well for the pups. This is a series of small one shots (No smaller then 1000 words) focusing on different parings. They're not linked to each other just so you know and each of them is a different paring and idea. As for the next chapter of Zuma's Fear, I am working on it now.**_

_**First up is Marshall x Skye.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Even taking out the factor that he was a dalmatian, Marshall knew he was more energetic then most of the other pups. One might have mistaken him for being the youngest of the bunch, but the truth was he was the oldest. Well, he and Chase were only a month apart on their birthdays but it still counted. Marshall wasn't much of a patient pup unless it had something to do with his duties as a Paw Patroler. It was a necessary trait to have when you're trained to rescue people from fires and high places. Still, if he really willed himself, Marshall could stay still if it was important to him.

And these night meetings he and Skye had three times a week were. Raising his ear as well as one eyelid, he heard four loud snores from his friends that indicated only two pups were not asleep. Carefully crawling out of his pup house, he made his way toward the drive way which would lead to the pier they had in their front yard.

His heart pounded every time he dashed forward with his paws gracing the green grass for a second before shooting him off further towards his destination. When he made it to the small hill, overlooking the pier, he saw a single pup their and his heart fluttered upon seeing her fur shine in the moonlight. He could look at her a hundred times every day and never get tired of seeing it.

So focused he was on the pup in front of him that he failed to watch his footing and stumbled. He was about to yell when he remembered that everyone else of the Lookout was asleep. Holding his muzzle, he muttered an occasional "ouch" or "eep" as he rolled down the hill. He didn't stop until he was right by the peir, where a small giggle made him look up at the cockapoo that gave him a sweet smile. "Marshall, do you always have to make a grand entrance?"

Grinning, Marshall jumped up and kissed his secret girlfriend on the nose. "Only if it makes you smile, Skye."

"Oh, it does," she whispered a she leaned closer and nuzzled him. "It really does."

She licked his cheek which made him turn even redder then the firetruck he drove. If he could get any hotter he would have melted into a warm puddle of goo. He wanted another, but decided to walk over to the edge of the pier and sit beside her, watching the stars; just like they had done for about four months now.

He didn't know how his secret crush on her started, but all Marshall knew was that Skye was unlike any pup he had ever known. She was brave, graceful, fun, and kind. He always did his best to a make her smile and laugh; it was the best feeling in the world to see her do so. Skye was always the first to play with Marshall if his best friend, Chase, was busy. And she never once made fun of him for being clumsy or say a sarcastic remark about him unlike what some of the others did.

That's why it pained him when Chase always talked to him about how much he adored Skye for the same reasons, and often dreamed of finally telling her how he felt. Despite hurting much, Marshall supported his best friends and his feelings.

_And how here I am with the girl of our dreams who loves me instead of him, _thought Marshall with a sad sigh.

"What's wrong, Marshall?" asked Skye, looking concerned.

"I was just thinking about Chase… and what would happen if he ever found out," whispered Marshall, whimpering.

Skye nodded before looking into the water with an equally sad look on her face. "He probably would be… devastated…" She shook her head and looked at her love with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" asked Marshall.

"For confessing to you… maybe I should have kept my mouth shut," said Skye, whimpering.

Marshall would never forget that night for as long as he lived. He had gotten up from a bad dream only to hear a soft voice singing in the night sky. He followed it to where he saw Skye on the pier and began to sing with her. She was startled but neither of them stopped. They just stared at each other, singing, underneath the moon. When it was over she had kissed him and he felt like he had flown over a rainbow and found a pot of gold.

And he's never regretted that night since, even at the idea that he had just betrayed his best friend. _Still, she loves me. She has always loved me, not Chase. I just wish… I just wish… _He didn't know what to wish. That Chase would find a new crush? That he didn't fall in love with Skye and she with him? Love was so great if any of the wonderful nights he had shared with Skye had taught him that. However, it could be so painful.

Marshall walked over to Skye and gentle raised her head before sticking out his lounge and crossing his eyes. The sight of it made her laugh, erasing that frown she had. Ending the funny face, Marshall chuckled and nuzzled Skye on the cheek. "I like it better when you smile. And don't ever apologize for this. The heart knows what it wants and I want you, do you want me?"

"I've always wanted you," whispered Skye as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Marshall closed his eyes as he pressed his own lips forward, tasting Skye's sweet taste as every fiber of his body was filled with more energy than Rocky's energy drink. To this day, Zuma wasn't allowed to touch it after he got crazy and stole that ice cream truck before crashing it into the bay.

The kiss soon ended, but soon both of them yawned. "I guess it's time to go to bed, huh?" asked Marshall.

"Yeah," said Skye as she began to make her way towards the dog house, only to get stopped when Marshall put a paw on her shoulder.

"Skye… one day we'll tell them… all of them," said Marshall. "And no matter what happens I won't stop loving you. One day I'll take you on a real day without any hidden secrets."

"I know," whispered Skye as she continued on her way.


	2. Chase x Skye

**_AN: Here is the next one. This time we're going to go with a Chase x Skye romance one shot. The next one I'm going to let you guys decided. Do you want to see: Marshall x Everest, Chase x Marshall, or Marshall x Rocky._**

**_Be sure to also check out my other fics "Marshall Gone Missing" and "Zuma's Fear". _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol._**

* * *

Check your vehicles regularly. That was a rule in Paw Patrol that Ryder had drilled into their heads over and over again during their training days. Some did it once a week like Zuma and Marshall, while others did it every day like Rocky and Chase. Ryder had often said that if there was ever an engine failure it could lead to a disaster and Chase was witnessing that right now.

"Skye! You got to bail! Bail!" shouted Chase over his pup tag, watching the smoking helicopter containing his friend spinning out of control. A simple search for a lost chicken, again, had turned suddenly into a dangerous rescue of one of their own. Racing down the grass on his police cruiser, Chase felt his paw cramp up with how hard he was pressing the gas petal.

"_I can't get out! I can't control it! Mayday! Mayday!"_ shouted Skye over the radio as the helicopter got closer to the rocky hills. _"I'm gonna crash!"_

"Skye!" shouted Chase, as he watched the helicopter fall into to the rocky hills. The sound of crashing and metal against rock echoed across the valley as Chase felt his heart stop. "Skye! Come in, Skye!"

There was no response. A thousand "what-ifs" went through Chase's head as he drove even faster, but none of them compared to a single thought. And that was get to his partner.

When he arrived at the crash site, he could see the chopper was completely in peacies with fires ranging everywhere. Barking as loud as he could, he jumped out of his cruiser and began smelling the air for Skye's sweet scent. He quickly found it among the crashed ruins and burning metal, but with it was a smell that brought a chill to his spine.

Blood.

As if a demon was possessing him, Chase rushed through the rubble while keeping himself clear of any fires. He used his nose to guide him through the smoke and flames, while doing his best not to inhale the toxic chemicals. Finally, he saw a pink uniform he recognize from anywhere and was instantly at her side. "Skye! Skye!"

She wasn't responding and her eyes were closed. Her forehead was bleeding and he was pretty sure her front right leg wasn't supposed to bend that way. He placed his ears on her chest and sighed in relief upon hearing a heartbeat.

His pup tag then turned on. _"Chase! It's Ryder! Have you found Skye?!"_

"Ryder, sir! Skye needs medical attention ASAP! Send Marshall over right now!" shouted Chase, he looked around the area where the fires were still burning. "We also got a lot of fires. We're gonna need backup!"

"_Roger that. I'll call the fire department from Foggy Bottom to take care of the fire while Rocky searches for Chickaletta. In the meantime, you and Marshall take Skye to the hospital. I'll join you with the others shortly!" _ordered Ryder.

"Roger, sir! Over and out!" shouted Chase as he carefully put sky over her back and carried her out. When they were back at his police cruiser, he laid her down gently and whimpered. Her beautiful face was covered in soot, scars and blood. Yet even with all that she was still pretty in Chase's eyes.

"Please be okay, Skye," he whispered as he nuzzled her as gently as possible. "If the worst was to happen to you… I…"

He cursed to himself before calling on their medical pup. "Marshall! Where are you?!"

"_I'm almost there! Give me two minutes, Chase!" _responded Marshall.

"We don't have two minutes, Marshall! Every second counts!" shouted Chase, who wished he knew at least some first aid. _But no, I focused on spying instead. Ugh, great second job, Chase._

"… ugh…" whimpered Skye which made Chase quickly lose his previous thoughts and rush to her side. "C-C-Chase?"

"Skye! Thank goodness," said Chase, who felt his eyes getting misty. "Listen, you need to stay still and hang in there! Marshall is on his way!"

"… it hurts so much, Chase…" whimpered Skye, tears flowing down her eyes.

Chase gently grabbed her good front paw and held it. He did his best to ignore the tears cascading down his cheeks as he nodded. "I know! But you have to hold out a little longer! You can do it, Skye! You're the toughest pup I know!"

Skye nodded as she took deep breaths to calm herself, wincing and touching her chest in pain. Chase tried to think of something to do, anything to help Skye. _Ugh! Why am I so useless! I'm the leader darn it!_

"Chase…" muttered Skye, looking at him with a sad smile. "If… I don't make it…"

"Don't you dare say that, Skye!" shouted Chase, making her gasp as he stood over her with a growl. "You are not going to die on me! You hear me! You're going to be fine, and then I'm going to berate you for not checking your engine like you should have! I'm not losing a teammate! I'm not losing one of my best friends! I sure as heck not losing the pup I love!"

Chase's eyes widen when he realized what he said and he slapped his muzzle shut. _Ohhhhhhh crud…_

Skye was staring at him with her jaw slightly opened in shock, but then, to his surprise, she began to laugh. With a heartwarming smile, she said, "What took you so long?"

Now it was time for Chase's jaw to drop while a blush decorated his cheeks. "Y-you mean you knew?"

"Of course… silly…" muttered Skye, shaking her head. "You didn't… make it… subtle…"

"B-b-but why didn't you say anything?" asked Chase, thinking about all the times he almost spilled the beans.

"I… I wanted you to make… the first move… so you could know… how much I care about you too…" said Skye with a smile before her eyes closed and she went limp.

"Skye!" shouted Chase, but he relaxed upon seeing her still breathing. Hope further came in the form of an ambulance siren that Chase recognized from anywhere. He summoned his megaphone and started barking as loud as he could to help it get to their location.

Soon enough, Marshall and his EMT arrived with the medic pup jumping out of his seat and rushing to his friends. "How is she?!"

"Not good!" replied Chase.

"Arf! X-ray!" shouted Marshall, summoning his tool. He scanned it over Skye's wounded body. "She's got broken ribs and a broken leg. If we don't get the ribs patched up they could stab her organs while we're moving here." Marshall barked and summoned his bandage tape. "Help me put this around her waist."

With careful teamwork, the two managed wrap up Skye's ribs. They then worked together to get her on a stretcher and into the EMT where Chase sat inside with her while Marshall took to the wheel again. Once they were already underway to the hospital, Chase contacted his owner. "Ryder, sir? We're on our way to the hospital!"

"_Good to hear. We got Chickaletta and are heading for the mayor to drop her off. We'll join you afterwards,"_ replied Ryder before cutting coms.

Chase sighed as he looked over the unconscious Skye and gently moves some of her bleeding hair away. "You'll be okay, I promise," whispered Chase as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

The hours after they arrived at the hospital were some of the longest Chase ever had to deal with. He and the others of Paw Patrol had to sit in the waiting room, worried if Skye was going to be okay or not. That's why he gave the biggest sigh of relief when the doctor came in and smiled, saying Skye was going to be alright. She had to stay in the hospital for a few days, and out of action even longer, but she would be okay.

Although the rest of Paw Patrol were heading home, after checking up on as sleeping Skye, Chase opted to stay with her during the night. One look at Ryder with pleading eyes and he nodded with approval.

As he snuggled beside her sleeping body on the bed, he smiled upon realizing he had finally found someone special to him. Nuzzling her cheek, Chase whispered, "I'm glad you're okay. I promise to never let you leave me again."

The smile on Skye's sleeping face grew bigger.


	3. Marshall x Everest

_**AN: I can't say I'm surprised by who wins, I've had requests to do Everest x Marshall since my first fic. To answer a question, yes all the parings I previously mentioned will be done along with a few other ones. Personally, I wonder how the whole Marshall x Everest thing got on board in the first place (not that I can complain since I like the idea). Maybe the whole fire and ice thing?**_

_**Anyway, choose the next paring: Chase x Everest, Rubble x Skye, Chase x Marshall**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

It was ironic that a firedog like Marshall, whose job was to extinguish fires, loved nothing more than being by a fire. Especially when it was one that was inside a warm cabin, and miles away from civilization. The warmth waved onto his fur as he snugged closer to the one dog in this world he could never live without. She was a husky who handled the opposite of his element, ice. She was brave, beautiful, and feisty when she needed to be. And she was the love of Marshall's life.

Who would have thought a simple crush when they were pups would end up in a full blown relationship? Marshall, who was far older and wiser, never once regretted that single kiss under the mistletoe one Christmas Eve that resulted in Everest being by his side forever. He didn't think such a cool pup like her would want a clumsy dalmatian like him, but the way she kept licking and nuzzling his cheeks said differently.

"This is just perfect for our anniversary, huh?" asked Everest who stopped her dotting and snuggled onto his chest. Marshall didn't like to brag, but being an adult rescue dog did give him quite the leaned body. Sure he was no Chase or Rubble, but he was "deliciously handsome" in his girlfriend's words.

"Yeah, we really owe Jake for lending us this cabin for the weekend," said Marshall, looking around. It was nice, cozy, and fit for two dogs who wanted to spend some time alone from society in the cold mountains. They had plenty of food, tons of fun in the snow, and their dog tags in case they were needed for a big emergency. "Everything's perfect." He then looked at Everest and gently kissed her on the lips. Her taste was like that of snow itself: soft and chilling, yet magical. "Especially with you."

"You're such a charmer, you know that?" giggled Everest as she returned the kiss. She pushed for more as she opened her mouth and let her tongue grace Marshall's teeth, demanding an entrance.

Marshall was only too happy to let her, and soon he found his tongue fighting hers for dominance. Everest, always the stronger of the two in terms of passion, managed to push herself on top and began to make his tongue dance to her tune. It turned out that making out with your tongue wasn't hard for dogs, although it did require a few practices to get it right. Marshall, meanwhile, felt like he was in Nirvana as his girlfriend seemed more passionate then usual.

Not that he was complaining.

But then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Marshall opened his eyes in confusion as he saw Everest get up and stare back at the fire, biting her lip nervously. Concerned, Marshall got up and nuzzled his love. "Something wrong."

"N-no, but… I was wondering…" Everest gulped, which made Marshall let out a chuckle.

"I've never seen you scared to speak your mind. What's up?" asked Marshall.

Everest sighed and looked at him with nothing but gentle love in her eyes. "Marshall, I love you. I can't imagine living even without you. You don't know this, but I worry every time you go into a burning building. I don't want to lose you like…" A few tears escaped Everest's eyes. "… like when we lost Rocky."

Marshall closed his eyes, doing his best not to tear up as he and Everest hug in solemn silence for their fallen friend. It had been three years ago when they were asked to help rebuild city hall after a storm. Rocky was helping hammer in a support structure when part of the roof was about to come off on top of Rubble. Rocky pushed him out of the way, but was crushed by the debris. He could still remember Rocky looking at them one last time, all with a smile on his face while being held by crying Ryder. He whispered a goodbye before his eyes closed peacefully.

It was the hardest event any of them had to go through, and Rubble was filled with survivor's guilt for a long time. Thankfully, he got better but every day he would go to Rocky's grave and leave a flower. He even adopted Rocky's belief about recycling and soon was doing double duties as both a construction and recycling dog.

Losing Rocky had scared all of them, and they each worked harder to make sure it never happened again. _If I lost Everest… _thought Marshall, before he shook his head. _No, I'd rather die than let that happen. _

"Everest, I worry the same thing when you go out during blizzards and avalanches too," said Marshall, comforting her.

"I know… but I want to show how much I love you, Marshall," said Everest, inching her face closer to his. "Now that we're alone, I want to ask you something. If… if the worst does happen I want either of us to remember this night above all others. So that we'll have something to remember each other by."

"Everest… what are…"

"Marshall, I want us to mate."

Marshall was sure that if it was physically possible his jaw would have dropped through the floor. A thousand responses went through Marshall's head while his face turned redder then the fire burning in the fireplace. "M-m-m-m-mate?"

"If you don't want to, I understand," said Everest, pawing the floor. "I mean, I can wait until you're ready. It's just, we're alone. I'm not in heat. And I trust you. I want to us to be able to share our love the highest way possible. I want…" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I want our night to be memorable."

"E-Everest," whispered Marshall as he closed his eyes and through about it. He wouldn't deny he held some… private thoughts in the past with him and Everest during his teenage years. Now that he was grown up he pushed them aside to be a more responsible adult. Now they were all coming back to him at once.

Marshall was glad Everest wasn't in heat, or else it would be a problem. He wasn't ready to be a father yet. As for the act itself, he knew _what _to do. Ryder and Katie's embarrassing "_Talk" _when puberty hit was still fresh in his mind. The only problem was he would be going in blind with this. Granted, Everest was a virgin as well, but wasn't the first time always painful. He knew Chase and Skye had done it, with Chase saying it was the best thing ever, but he wasn't a brave as his best friend.

Still, he wouldn't deny that he wanted this. To be this close to Everest? To feel her in the most intimate of places. To join together in a single blissful manner that could show how much they truly loved each other. Marshall took a deep breath, "Okay, let's do it."

"R-really?" asked Everest with a smile growing on her face.

"Yeah," whispered Marshall, nuzzling her. "This one night. We'll be one."

Everest nuzzled back before biting his ear and taking him to the bed.

* * *

Never before had Marshall ever slept so soundly as he did that night. After he and Everest… did the deed, they had fallen asleep in each other's embrace. The sheets were messy and Marshall felt a bit sore in his lower body area, but he couldn't help but feel like a new dog.

What he and Everest did… was amazing. It was awkward at first, but when they started to move along it had been everything they had dreamed. Marshall turned to his lover who continued to sleep with a smile on her muzzle. He leaned over and kissed her, making her coo in her sleep.

Snuggling behind her, arms embracing her back, Marshall swore to make this special night on to be repeated as many times as possible.

After all, he didn't want to be a father now, but someday he wanted to be.

So he needed all the practice he could get.


	4. Chase x Marshall

_**AN: Wow, I think this got more requests then the last one. Chase x Marshall I can see a lot for some people as a strong romance, and I'm okay with the paring, but honestly I see them more straight then gay. The real gay character I see is actually Rocky out of all the seven pups. People are also probably wondering why I don't have any Ryder romances. Well, I know a lot of people see Ryder and Katie as a couple, but I don't. They just seem better off as close friends really. And I will not, under any circumstances, pair Ryder with his dogs. Sorry, not happening.**_

_**Choose the next couple: Marshall x Rocky, Rubble x Sky, Zuma x Sky**_

* * *

Chase would like to say that he was a very calm pup when it came to dealing with pressure. He had always been a professional dog ever since he was a pup. Whether it was dealing with an emergency, chasing down a criminal, or backing up the other members of Paw Patrol, he was as cool as a cucumber.

"How do I look?! Is my suit okay?! What about my fur?! Did we double check all the chairs and balloons?! Has Marshall gotten cold paws?!" shouted Chase as he paced around the Lookout's living room. "What if we get called in for a rescue?! What if terrorists attack?! What if the world comes to an end?!"

Okay, maybe he wasn't _always_ cool under pressure. But an exception could be made for today. After all, it was his and Marshall's wedding day.

"Chase, if you don't calm down right now I'm going to hammer your butt to the floor," scolded Rocky as he grabbed his leader by the collar and stopped him. "Now sit down, and relax. You want to look good for your future husband, right?"

"Future husband… yeah…" whispered Chase as his eyes closed, remembering the day he had proposed to his boyfriend. The shock and excitement in his eyes, the kissing afterwards when he said yes, the six hour time they had spent Chase's doghouse by fu-

"Chase!" shouted Rocky as he snapped out of his dream. "Can you hold still."

"Sorry," said Chase as Rocky helped him get his blue tux on. Nearby, Skye was taking photos while giggling at the sight of the nervous police dog.

"Geez, Chase, you really are nervous," said Skye as she walked over and nuzzled him. "You're almost as bad as I was when Zuma and I got married last year."

"Remind me, why I'm doing this," muttered Chase, wishing it was yesterday instead of today. He couldn't help but feel like he was going make a fool of himself on his big day.

"Because you and Marshall have been together since we were pups, and you want to spend the rest of your days together?" asked Rocky as he used his pincers to fix the bowtie. "There we go! Perfect!"

Chase nodded. The truth was he had been dreaming this for so long. It was the day he and Marshall could official be labeled husband and husband, like they had dreamed about growing up. He could still remember the day Marshall arrived at the lookout to volunteer for the fire pup position. Chase was smitten by him and almost shouted yes for just his looks alone. When he saw the passion he had for being a rescue pup, the drive to do his best, and his adorable behavior it was all but love at first sight from there. He had hidden his feelings for so long, pretending to like Skye (who knew it was all fake apparently) just so he could drive suspicion away from his real target.

"Hey, do you think Marshall is as nervous as Chase is?" asked Rocky to Skye.

"With the way he was hopping and skipping this morning and going on about how "today is the day" over and over again? I think he's a lot more excited than Chase is," said Skye with a giggle.

* * *

"Come on, Marshall," groaned Rubble as he and Katie waited outside of the changing room of her grooming salon. "You've been in there for over an hour, let's just see how you look."

"Wait a minute," shouted Marshall's voice from the other side of the door. "Just give me one more minute… and ta da!"

The door slammed open as both Katie and Rubble's eyes widen. A second later they snorted and fell on their back, laughing at the sight before them. "What?" asked Marshall, looking at the wedding gown he had picked for his wedding. "Does it make me look fat?"

"Y-you're wearing a wedding dress! Ha ha ha!" shouted Rubble, pounding the floor as tears streak down his face.

"Well, yeah. Chase proposed to me so that makes me the bride, right?" asked Marshall, tilting his head.

Katie shook her head with amusement while saying, "Marshall, that dress if for a female pup. Not a male. I have a red suit that you can wear for the wedding. Now take that off before everyone thinks you've decided to be a crossdresser."

"Okay, it feels kind tight anyway," said Marshall as he tried to turn around, however, he miss stepped and tripped on the dress. "Woah-woaaaaahhh!"

Rubble and Katie winced as the entire room shook from the crash. Marshall, covered in soap and fur shampoo shook his head and nervously laughed. "I'm good."

* * *

Nearly the whole town had arrived for the wedding ceremony which was to take pace outside of Town Hall. Decorations ranging from flowers to Chase and Marshall's pup tag logos on balloons and streamers could be seen all over; along with tons of food and games for the reception party. The pups, all dressed up, were split evenly down both sides with Skye, Rocky and Jake on Chase's side, while Zuma, Rubble, and Everest were on Marshall's side.

Both grooms were nervously looking at each other in their blue and red colored tuxedos. Ryder, the best man for both pups, held the rings while Mayor Goodway cleared her throat. "Citizens of Adventure Bay, we have gathered her to join these two in marriage. Long have Chase and Marshall be in love and now they stand today, in front of us all, to join themselves forever and ever. You shall now speak your vows to each other."

Marshall was first as he held Chase's paw in his own and smiled. "Chase, I've always admired you for your courage and passion at being a police pup. Finding you as a friend was one of the greatest days of my life. All our adventures have been exciting, but nothing has been more of an adventure then falling in love with you. I didn't think we would be standing here, in front of all our friends, in such a moment. But now that we are here? Ready to pledge to be each other's special someone forever? I'm wishing it will never end."

"Marshall," said Chase, doing his best not to cry. "I've been in love with you since I first saw you. I was just always too scared to say it in fear of rejection. That first time we kiss? It was like fireworks were pounding out of my heart. I knew that I only wanted to be with you and you alone. You've been my rock in my hardest moments. My source of comfort when I've lost all hope. And the one dog I trust more than any other. I would be honored to have you as my husband, here and forever."

The crowed "awed" upon hearing all the speeches end. Mayor Goodway cleared her throat again. "Chase? Do you take Marshall to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"Marshall? Same thing?"

"I do!"

"Then by the power invested in me as Mayor of Adventure Bay I hereby declared you both married! You may kiss!"

Marshall didn't even waste a second as he tackled his love and started kissing him right on the lips much to Chase's pleasure. The crowd continued to cheer as both dogs thought the same thing.

_Best! Wedding! Ever!_


	5. Zuma x Skye

_**AN: There was a huge number of votes for Rocky x Marshall and Zuma x Skye, but in the end the latter won. My original plan was to do a tragic like element for the Zuma x Skye one, but I decided to also have a somewhat happy ending one to it as well. I'll save the real tragic one for Marshall x Rocky.**_

_**Anyway your next choices are: Marshall x Rocky, Chase x Everest, Rocky x Zuma**_

* * *

"First day of school! First day of school!"

Zuma's dream of winning the big surf contest this year was interrupted by two sets of paws that were jumping on his back over and over again. Groaning, he slowly got up while two playful german shepherd pups started running around him. Yawning, the adult chocolate labrador stretched his back and scratched his ears, before the pups barked and sat in front of him. "Come on, Dad! You said you would walk us to school this morning!" said the male of the twins, Hunter.

"Yeah, and you're not going go back on your promise, are you?" asked the female one, Bluelight. "Remember when you broke your promise to mom about not doing late night surfing?"

"Yeah, and she whipped my tail good," laughed Zuma, remembering the furious yet cute look on Skye's face. "I'll get you to school, I promise. But first let's have some food, okay?"

"Yay!" shouted the twins as they rushed out of the living room, right past Marshall. "High Uncle Marshall!"

"Hey, pups. What's uuuuu-woah!" shouted Marshall as they rushed past him and he lost his footing. Zuma wince upon seeing the pups godfather smash into a nearby bookshelf where a bunch of books fell on top of him. "I'm okay!"

Helping his friend up, Zuma laughed a bit before saying, "Those pups have more energy then you did when you were they're age, dude."

"Hey, I wasn't that energetic!" said Marshall in his defense.

"Oh, really?" said a smiling Zuma. "What about the time you learned that you got picked for rescue dog of the year? I believe you were so excited you rushed across Adventure Bay doing cartwheels."

"… okay, maybe I was a bit excited at their age," replied Marshall, blushing.

The two rescue dogs made their way to the kitchen where Ryder was already setting down the food bowls for everyone. "Morning, Ryder!" they said to their owner, who greets them with a smile. Zuma walked over to his wife, Skye, and gave her a morning kiss on the nose which made her giggle.

"Morning guys, ready for dinner?" asked Ryder as he started handing out the food bowls one by one. "Eggs and Bacon flavored dog food for Rubble and Marshall. Green tea flavored for Rocky. Strawberry a la cream for Skye. And finally, steak and egg flavored for Zuma and the twins."

"Thanks, Ryder!" shouted all the canines before they chowed down. The twins, naturally, made a mess of their meals which earned them a scolding from their parents. After they had cleaned up, they both wagged their tails and barked in excitement.

"School! School!" shouted the twin shepherds with their tongues hanging out.

"Alright, pups. We know you're both eager, but if we're going to do this we shall do it with a little professionalism, okay?" stated Zuma as he nuzzled their cheeks.

"Your father is right. You do want to impress your classmates don't you?" said Skye, walking over with a smile. "Well, we're going to give them quite a show. Paw Patrol style!"

The twins gasped and looked at their parents with excitement in their eyes. "You mean?!"

The adult dogs turned to Ryder as pulled out his Pup Pad. "You know it." He opened it up and pressed the call button, lightening up everyone's pup tag. "Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!"

"Let's go!" shouted the dogs as they barked and headed up to the elevator, the pups right ahead of them.

"We're going to actually go up the elevator?! To the second floor?!" shouted Hunter in excitement as they ran.

"I've never been up there! So cool!" shouted Bluelight.

"Kids! Watch out for the-" Skye was about to warn them, but the pups turned away at the last second only to crash into the glass end of the elevator. "… glass."

"Are you sure those pups are you're and Chase's, Skye? They act more like Marshall sometimes," joked Rubble.

"Hey! I've gotten much better over the years!" stated Marshall, raising his head up high. However, this made him miss the chew toy that he tripped on and landed in the elevator with his tail end in the air. "Okay… maybe not…"

The rest of the dogs laughed before they headed up the elevator. Along the way, they quickly changed into their gear, except with one noticeable difference. Marshall, instead of wearing his usual fire fighter puppack, was instead dressed in the police offer puppack, and was leading the group as they jumped out of the elevator. The twins jumped beside their mother, and stood tall just like the rest of their family.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" said Marshall, addressing his owner.

Pressing a button on his Pup Pad, the big screen TV showed up and had a picture of the twins along with their school. Between them was a road. "Okay, Paw Patrol. We all know why we're here. We're going to get Hunter and Bluelight to school the fastest and yet safest way possible."

"This is going to be so awesome!" shouted Hunter, doing a flip. "We'll be like the coolest pups ever!"

"And on our first day!" shouted Bluelight with a few barks.

"Don't forget that you're going to puppy school to learn, first. That's the most important thing," said Skye.

"Yes, Mom," said the twins.

Continuing with the mission briefing, Ryder pressed a button that showed Zuma's tag along with his hovercraft. "Zuma, you're going to bring the pups to their school in your hovercraft."

"Let's dive in!" shouted Zuma with a salute.

"Yay! We get to go in the hovercraft!" shouted the twins.

"Only if you remember to buckle your seatbelts," reminded Rocky.

"We know!"

Ryder pressed another button, showing a police officer tag and the police cruiser. "Marshall, I need you to lead the charge to clear any traffic. Not to mention to make sure the pups arrive safely."

"These paws uphold the laws!" said Marshall with a nod.

"Alright, then Paw Patrol you're on a roll!" said Ryder with a smile as he put his Pup Pad away.

"To the slide, pups! Follow me!" shouted Zuma as he rushed for the slide at top speed. The twins barked and followed suit, along with Marshall who slipped onto it as usual. The four of them sped down at top speeds, letting out their cries of enjoyment before they arrived at their respective vehicles.

The twins landed behind their dad and buckled up as he turned on the gas before taking off; Marshall's police cruiser following him. He soon let the police dog take charge as he felt pride in his heart upon realizing his kids were growing up.

_Well… they're not really my kids…_ thought Zuma for a moment, but he pushed it aside to focus on the road.

* * *

Zuma and Marshall returned home after dropping the kids off from school. A lot of the other puppies and their parents were amazed to see such a sight. After all, they were the famous Paw Patrol. Zuma knew his pups would have quite the reputation with them by the time they came home. There was a lot of hugging before the first bell, but both Hunter and Bluelight promised to be good pups and said they loved him.

Parking their cars, Marshall got out and smiled at his friend. "Don't worry, Zuma. They're going to be okay."

"Yeah, I just…" Zuma sighed as a nostalgic smile appeared on his lips. "I remember the day they were born. You should have seen them in Skye's embrace, dude. The look on her face? It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

"You've been a good father, Zuma," said Marshall, but then he noticed a frown on Zuma's face. "What's wrong."

"Do you think… Chase would have been a better one, dude?" asked Zuma, biting his lips. "I mean… they are his pups…"

Marshall sighed and shook his head. "Zuma, don't go there. We all promised not to go there after he... he died." A tear spread down Marshall's cheek. "The reason I don't ask myself if I'm as good as a cop as Chase is because what's more important is doing the duty assigned to me. Just as the duty of being Skye's husband, and her children's father, falls on you. Don't doubt, or think, anything else other than the duty you have now for the ones you love."

"… you really grew up, Marshall," said Zuma with a small smile.

"So did you. And not because you lost your speech impairment either," pointed out Marshall as he went inside the Lookout.

Zuma opted to walk to the backyard where he saw Skye looking at a single tombstone surrounded by flowers that were always replaced every week. For a long time, he used to only see her staring at that grave with a sad frown, but now she had a small smile. He walked up to her and put a paw on her shoulders as they looked down upon the stone tablet:

_**Here lies Paw Patrol Officer Chase**_

_**Beloved Husband, Friend, and Rescuer**_

_**May he be forever an inspiration for justice and heroism**_

"I was telling him about how the pups were going to their first day of school," explained Skye. "I asked if he could watch over them."

"I'm sure he's keeping a close eye on both," replied Zuma.

For a while, they sat there in silence. Zuma then gulped and nervously asked, "S-Skye… have I been a good father?" Skye turned around to face him with wide eyes. "I mean… I wasn't your first choice as a husband… I sometimes always wondered if… well… maybe… what I'm trying to say is-"

He didn't get a chance as Skye kissed him on the lips to shut him up. She stared into his eyes with a loving smile. "Zuma, I love you. I loved Chase, but I also loved you. You were there for me when I lost him, and you were the one who won my heart when it was in grief. I will never forget the moments I had with Chase, but I know he would want me to move on. And share whatever moments we could have had with you." She wrapped her arms around him with a tight squeeze. "And you've been a great father. Hunter and Bluelight may not know the brave dog that died in the line of duty, but they do know of a kind swimmer who helped a widower out of her depression." She kissed him again, tears streaming down his eyes. "Zuma, don't ever doubt yourelf as a husband or a father. Because I never have."

With that said, he kissed her back and felt his own tears shedding. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tombstone and swore to never let himself doubt again. For not just Chase's sake, but for his family as well.


	6. Rocky x Marshall

_**AN: I figured I would be doing this one as soon as I said it was a tragedy. Not a surprise. Glad everyone is liking this so far. If you guys are wondering if there will be an end to this, it will be when I've done all the romance couples I can think work in Paw Patrol for the pups (Again, I see Ryder and Katie as best friends, not a couple). I've got about five chapters left.**_

_**Choose the next romance: Rocky x Zuma, Zuma x Rubble, Everest x Skye**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Rocky had never been to a funeral before. It was something he heard about, but never thought he would experience until he was older. Even though Adventure Bay had a low fatality rate, death was still an occurrence in the otherwise peaceful town. Most died from natural causes, but you always heard about an accident or occurrence when one poor soul was taken before their time.

It was just that Rocky never thought such a thing would happen to him… and his family.

_Marshall… why? _Thought Rocky as he stared at the said pup lying in his bright red coffin. Katie had groomed him to look so shiny and perfect for his farewell ceremony. She said it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. He was dressed in a tux suited for his size as his paws were folded gently over his lower chest. He still had that silly and cute smile that everyone knew him for, but his bright turquoise eyes were hidden by his forever closed eyelids.

"I would give anything to see you open those eyes again," whispered Rocky as he reached in and nuzzled the cold, pale face of the deceased fire pup. A tear fell from his eyes as he quickly wiped away from Marshall's cheek.

He could still remember the crash on the Paw Patroler. They were heading back from another successful rescue in the mountains when Robo Dog suffered a malfunction and broke down. Without him controlling the wheels, it didn't take long for them to crash. He could remember the pain all over his body when he came to. The others were either unconscious or also struggling to deal with their injuries.

That's when he saw Marshall… covered in blood as Chase's pup house was slowly crushing him. He tried again and again to push it off his dying friend, and even tried to get the others to help him, but there was nothing he or anyone could do.

Marshall called him over one last time, and with tears in his eyes he gave him one last smile before speaking his final words.

"I love you…" whispered Rocky as he stared at the face that spoke these words that never left his mind. "Why would you say that? Why… why didn't you tell me… I… I never…"

"Rocky?"

The mixed breed turned around and saw his owner, Ryder, walking into the living room with his arm in a sling. "We're almost done with the decorations outside. Everyone will be arriving soon."

"O-okay…" muttered Rocky as he turned back towards Marshall. Ryder walked up to him and looked down with a shared sorrowful expression.

"He was… he was a good pup…" whispered Ryder, wiping his eyes. "I'll… I'll miss him…"

"… he said he loved me…" whispered Rocky, slowly turning towards Ryder with his trembling lips. "Did… did he ever mention that to you?"

"… once…" said Ryder, sighing. "He said he felt weird whenever he was with you. After a long talk… he realized he had feelings for you, but made me swear not to tell anyone."

"But I… I never once… how could…" Rocky closed his eyes and sobbed. "Why me? How could he love someone who couldn't even save him?"

"I don't know, Rocky," whispered Ryder as he put his hand on his head and patted him. "But one day, you'll find out."

Rocky nodded his head slowly, before he leaned back in, his head getting closer to Marshall's face. "I… I don't know if I loved you… but I did care about you, Marshall." With that said, he kissed him on the forehead and backed away. "Rest in peace, buddy."

* * *

Darkness.

That was all there was. Just darkness.

Rocky groaned as he felt his head start to clear up, but he was still surrounded by no light. However, he could still see himself clearly. "What's going on? I went to take a leak and now…. Wait a minute…" he looked at himself and gasped. "I'm… I'm young again!"

He checked every part of his body from his paws to his tail. No wrinkles, no gray hairs, it was like he was a pup again! _I can't even feel my arthritis hurting anymore! _thought Rocky with excitement as he began to jump around. However, he soon stopped as he began to wonder where he was. "This isn't the Lookout. Where is Ryder and the kids? And the other pups? Wish I had somebody to tell me where I am. It's getting kind a freaky."

"Trust me; I was the same way when I died too…"

Rocky froze as he heard the sound of a voice that he hadn't heard in years. The last time he heard it was when he was dying, and whispered three words that Rocky always remembered when he woke up and went to bed. It was three words he can come to understand as the years went by, and he reflected everything about that one pup that never left his heart.

Turning around, tears in his eyes, Rocky saw a smiling Marshall. "Hiya, Rocky. Miss me?"

Rocky's response was to tackle the dalmatian pup and lick him endlessly while the latter laughed. He soon joined in laughing and then kissed him on the lips. He had dreamed this, and maybe this was a dream, but he didn't care. To his surprise, Marshall kissed back and the two continued to do so until Rocky realized that… he wasn't breathing.

Eyes widened Rocky quickly backed up and tried to take in some breaths. None. No air. "How… is that…"

"I take it you realized you don't need to breathe anymore, huh?" asked Marshall, getting up with a grin.

"Yeah… how…" suddenly it all came to Rocky as he realized what's going on. "I'm… I'm dead aren't I?"

"Yeah," answered Marshall, rubbing the back of his head. "You were old… and… ya kinda just… died."

"…I died while peeing?! That's so embarrassing!" shouted Rocky, moaning. "Ugh, Zuma's son is going to mock me at my funeral for that I just know it!" His eyes widened as he turned back to Marshall. "Wait, so is this the afterlife or something?"

"Yup, I volunteered to take you to paradise. My mom did it for me when I arrived here, and I've done it for all the other pups too," replied Marshall. "I've done it for Zuma, Everest, and Chase."

"I bet Chase was upset to learn his atheism was wrong," laughed Rocky.

"He was at first, but he quickly said that he knew it was real along," joked Marshall.

_Like a certain Merpup incident, _thought Rocky.

The two dogs just sat there, in the void of nothing, with nothing to say until Rocky sighed. "Marshall… why did you love me?"

"Do you really want to know why?" asked Marshall, as he came closer and nuzzled Rocky's face.

"Y-yeah!" shouted Rocky, blushing. "I've always questioned it! Even when I finally figured out that I also loved you, I still wanted to know!"

"… I didn't need a reason, Rocky," said Marshall, kissing his cheek. "I loved you because I just did."

"… that seems so silly…" giggled Rocky.

"Well, we can debate about it later. Right now, I wanna show you our new home…" said Marshall as he pointed to a white gate that Rocky was sure wasn't there before. "You ready?"

"… will it hurt?" asked Rocky who gulped.

"No… it will be the best thing ever…" said Marshall as he lead Rocky into the white gate.

When Rocky went past it he gasped.

It was beautiful.


	7. Rocky x Zuma

_**AN: Sorry this is late. I got a summer job so here I am having to rush this. Anyway, there are only four parings left so only four chapters remain. However, I will do a sequel chapter at the end of this series, but for what chapter paring will be up to you at the end when all the romance one shots are done. Please choose the next paring: Zuma x Chase, Sky x Everest, Rubble x Skye, and Chase x Everest.**_

_**P.S.: I have never been to a gay bar (since I'm straight) so if I've messed up while writing this I apologize.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Rocky wouldn't say he was a scardy cat when it came to the night time, but even he felt it was wrong to come out this late at night without Ryder's knowledge. Zuma had assured his best friend that he had been coming to this special club for dogs since he was a teen, and now that Rocky had come of out the closet only a week ago they could go together.

"Are we close?" asked Rocky, crossing the street with the Chocolate Lab.

"Yup, it's wight over there," pointed Zuma, across the street. "What do you think?"

The club known as "The Hound's Knot" was very new age looking with neon lights for attracting club seekers, and a long line of dogs of all kinds waiting. Only thing that was of special interest was these were all male dogs who were either waiting in line, dancing to the techno beat, or flirting with one another.

Rocky gulped, his nerves starting to work overtime as he questioned how Zuma dragged him into such a thing in the first place. _Can I really do this? I mean I only just accepted that I'm into males. What if this is too much?_

Of course, there was another reason why he accepted Zuma's offer. He just couldn't say no to that cute face of his.

"Wocky? You okay, dude?" asked Zuma, nudging him.

"Y-yeah," replied Rocky. "S-sure are a lot of guys, huh? What do I do if I tell them I'm not interested in them?"

"Don't worry, the club will handle that. I'll show you," said Zuma as he guided Rocky towards the entrance where he was greeted to a few posters of various male dogs (very sexy ones to in his mind) that were posed in various saucy positions; their tails making sure to hide anything 'naughty'.

Zuma walked over to the bouncer, a rough looking German Shepherd who could have given Chase a hard time if they ever fought. The bouncer smiled and slapped paws with Zuma. "Zuma, welcome back." He nodded towards Rocky. "This is your friend? The one who came out recently?"

"Yup! Wocky, meet Butch. He's been working here for six years now," introduced Zuma.

"Pleasure to meet you, glad to see you finally came terms with yourself," said Butch, shaking Rocky's paws. "No shame in being who you are, right?"

"Y-yeah, Zuma told me that," replied Rocky with a blush while Zuma shook his tail from the praise. He then felt something snap around his front left leg and saw that it was a blue snap bracelet. "What's this?"

"That's to let the other dogs in the club know that you're new. That way they won't hit on you so much, or ask you for _a time around the fire hydrant_ you could say," said Butch as he showed other colored ones. "We got green for a dog looking to just relax and not looking for action, purple for those who are already taken with a mate, yellow for those looking for a dog to pick up, and red for those who want a lot of _action _let's say."

Rocky felt his blush deepen and made sure to keep an eye on his snap bracelet so it doesn't fall off.

After Zuma requested a green one, the two went into the club and Rocky felt his jaw drop. The place looked like one huge high class lounge with dark blue walls, shining lights of various colors, three bars for snacks and drinks, tables to rest at, even Pup Pup Boogie was available in a special area. But the main attraction was the dancing square, where the DJ, a dalmatian with purple shades and funky blue spiked hairdo, was dropping the bass hard.

There had to at least be a hundred or more pups that were either dancing, eating, drinking, flirting, kissing, or being lead up to a second bloor that was titled "XXX". Didn't take a genius like Rocky to figure out that was the final base as they say.

"What do you think? Pwetty awesome, huh?" asked Zuma, already shaking to the beat.

Rocky could feel his rump also shaking back and forth, earning a few whistles by a nearby gang of dogs that giggled and winked at him. He turned around, making sure his tail hid everything private. Zuma, seeing this, smiled and nuzzled his best friend. "Hey, welax. Sure some of these guys are gonna flirt, but they won't do anything stupid. Last guy who twied to force himself on another got dwagged out of here and landed on his balls."

After a short round of laughter, Rocky nodded. "Yeah, I just need to hang loose. Maybe get a drink? They don't really serve alcohol do they?"

"Nah, just dwinks we dogs can have, and a few surprises," explained Zuma as they walked up to one of the bars. A Shiba Inu nodded to them as he was putting away some glasses.

"A pink lemonade for me, dude."

"Strawberry milk for me, please."

The Inu nodded and returned a few minutes later with their drinks in two bowls. They slurped their beverages, sharing some small talk, while Zuma introduced a few of his other club friends to Rocky who all congradualted him for coming out. By the time they finished their drinks, Rocky was a lot more relaxed then he was when he entered.

"So what made you finally decide to come out?" asked Zuma, leaning on the bar board.

"I guess I figured you were right. I shouldn't be ashamed to be who I am," explained Rocky. "I just kept worrying people would see me as a freak, but after seeing you and the rest of Paw Patrol accept me? I feel a hundred percent better."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be ashamed to be who you are. The heawt knows what it wants, and you want to be with other guys," replied Zuma, smiling at his best friend.

That made Rocky frown as he quickly turned away and sighed. "I didn't want to be with any guys… I wanted to be with you."

Rocky didn't know if he said that because he was relaxed or because he was tired of hiding behind the wall he had built himself against his feelings. It was the real reason why he tried so hard to deny that he was in love with his best friend. Because everything would change and he was afraid what it would bring. _And yet he supported me every effort of the way, and even brought me here… how can I not be in love with him?_

Zuma, meanwhile, was sitting there in complete shock over what Rocky had just said. It was like everything in the world came to a sudden halt with that one sentence. Rocky bit his lip as he watched Zuma slowly come out of his stupor and looked back at the mixed breed with a blush on his cheeks. "You… you mean that?" asked Zuma, looking down as the floor, but kept glancing at Rocky.

"I… I do… s-s-s-orry if it came out of nowhere, but… since we're both gay and we both care about each other I was wondering… do you want to maybe give it a try?" asked Rocky, halting his breath.

There was no reply from Zuma for a moment. Then a smile slowly began to form on the water pup's muzzle that made Rocky's heart soar. "Guess the next time I come here we should get puwple stwaps, huh?"

Rocky barked with joy and leaped over to Zuma's seat, giving his best friend-now boyfriend-a few licks on his cheek which made him giggle. Zuma responded with a quick peck on the cheeks befoe pointing to the dance area. "Wanna shake yer tail?"

"Only if I can watch yours all night!" shouted Rocky as they got up for a night of fun.


	8. Chase x Everest

_**AN: Here we are again. I'm actually curious why people don't go with this paring. It kinda makes sense when you think about it due to Chase and Everest's personalities. A few people have asked me why don't I do a longer series of one shots like KNDfreak's "Chasing Tails-Love Moment's" or XSniderXD Untitled Zuma x Rocky one shot series (Suggestion for a title: Diving Into Love or Green Means Fall In Love). Reason is that I want to eventually move on to other fics while still working on Zuma's Fear.**_

_**If you are curious, the next kind of fic I want to do is a comedy. Either one where Marshall is disappearing a lot and the other pups come up with reasons why or one where Rocky falls in love with a female pup who loves swimming and invited him over for a surf which he, unknowingly, accepts. **_

_**Anyway, please choose the next paring: Zuma x Chase, Sky x Everest, and Rubble x Skye.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Everything had been perfectly planned. They would have a picnic at the park, watching the sunset over the bay, and, finally, finishing it off with a walk under the stars. It was supposed to be the most memorable first date ever; A start to a great relationship that Chase had dreamed of for years, ever since he met Skye.

But then something happened that Chase forgot to take into account, something that shattered those dreams into tiny pieces in an instant: the possibility of Skye saying no.

Chase whimpered as he wiped some tears down his face while continuing up the mountain path. It had been three days since Skye told him she only thought of him as a friend, nothing more. Since then, it had been painful to even look at her or anything associated with her. It just tore his heart up more to learn that the girl he had his eyes on for so long saw him just as a friend, and nothing more.

He tried to ask what the reason was to her denying him. Was she in love with someone else? Did he come off to strong? Did he do something wrong? It was none of those. Just that she never saw him in the special way he always saw her.

The other pups tried to comfort him from Marshall trying to get him to play to Rubble challenging Chase to sports. Chase didn't want any of it, only to be left alone. That was why he was out in the woods on his own. He needed to get some fresh air away from his friends who, while meaning well, weren't making him feel better.

Another reason was to get away from Skye, who was always trying to talk to him, but Chase wasn't in the mood. It wasn't that he hated her, far from it, but he didn't feel ready to talk about his _failure _in getting a date.

The only person who had been any sort of help was Ryder, who had allowed him as much time off as he needed. After all, a broken heart affected the mind and Chase didn't want to risk messing up a rescue mission with his feelings in the way.

Deciding to take a break from his walk, Chase sat down near a rock and leaned against it. _This is stupid. I'm acting stupid. I can't let his keep bothering me… I mean it's not like were refusing to be friends or anything. We just can't be… more…_

Chase didn't want to say it to the others, but the truth was he felt… lonely. Oh he had friends, a lot of good friends both human, pup, and animal. But he wanted a special friend. A friend who he could share a deeper meaning too. He had always been a sucker for romance, and he wanted some in his life. Skye, he thought, was the perfect one for her bravery and kindness. Not to mention how cute she was when she flipped and the twinkle in her eyes when she was excited about something.

_But no, we're just friends… _thought Chase with a disappointing sigh.

"I thought I smelled someone familiar." Chase's eyes opened up as he looked above to see a smiling husky glancing down at him from on top of the rock. She jumped down and started wagging her tail with joy. "Hey, Chase. What are you doing out in the mountains?"

"Hey, Everest," greeted Chase with a nod. "I'm just thinking…."

"About?"

Chase raised an eyebrow before remembering that Everest didn't live at the Lookout, despite being a Paw Patrol member for three years now. She wasn't always the first to know when new news had come unless she was contacted directly. "Well… I asked Skye out…"

"Finally," said Everest with a giggle. "You were making it so obvious I thought the world would end before you finally told her. So when is the date?"

"Never," whispered Chase, bitterly as she lowered his head. "Skye… just sees me as a friend."

Everest was quiet and Chase didn't bother looking up to see her reaction. Things were quiet for a bit until he felt her nuzzle his neck which made him blush. He never let anyone nuzzle him. It just felt so wrong to him, so unmanly. And yet he couldn't help but feel a bit more relaxed as Everest's nose and fur rubbed against his own. He let out a small coo of comfort before looking at Everest who's smile had vanished.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you liked her. I guess I would want to be alone after going through something like that," replied Everest.

"At least you understand," said Chase, sighing as his shoulder sagged. "The others don't, but I do appreciate them trying to make me feel better." He shook his head. "It just sucks. I mean, I had everything planned out tomorrow for our date and now I can't even do any of it…"

"… well, if you want, I could go out with you."

Chase's head snapped straight at Everest so hard it could have cracked. She was grinning at him like it was if she was asking to just play a game like tug of war or fetch. Chase opened his mouth a few times, but it took a few tries to get him to say anything. "W-what?!"

"Well, you want to have a date and I'm free tomorrow to have one. We'd just be going as friends of course, nothing serious," laughed Everest while giving a wink. "Besides, you are quite the stud Mr. Officer of the Law."

"Uh, thanks," replied Chase, blushing. Rubbing the back of his head, Chase thought about it and then asked, "A-a-are you sure you want to go out with me?"

"Come on! It will be fun. I've never been on a date before," said Everest, hopping in place. "Besides, you get to have your big plan go underway. Just with me instead of Skye."

Chase tried to see somekind of negative outcome to this, but he was falling short. He really did want to put his plan to use, and Everest did say they were just going as friends. _I guess it's worth a shot._

Puffing out his chest, Chase nodded. "Alright, Everest. Tomorrow, we go on a date!"

* * *

Needless to say, the pups, and Ryder, were all shocked when Chase had told them of his pans with Everest when he came home. The boys had all given him congratulations on his action and wished him the best. Skye had been silent about the whole thing.

Right now, it was almost time for Chase to arrive for his date. Packing the picnic bag in the trunk, he was about to head off when heard his name called. Turning around, his heart sank a little when he saw Skye walking up to him. While a part of him wanted to bolt, he realized that it was maybe best to get this over with. "Hey, Skye."

"Hey…"

The two pups looked at each other in silence.

"Chase… I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings," whispered Skye, whimpering. "I think it was sweet of you to tell me how you feel but… I just…"

"No, it's okay," said Chase, shaking his head. Giving a small smile, he replied, "I understand. I'll be okay, Skye. I just need some time…"

"What's up with the date with Everest, if you don't mind me asking," asked Skye, tilting her head. "Do you have feelings for her too?"

"Well, no…" muttered Chase, pawing the ground. "But… I guess you can say… it just happened…"

This time Skye smiled as she walked over and nuzzled the blushing german shepherd. "Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves. Who knows, maybe this will lead to something great."

With that said, she turned around and headed back to the Lookout. Chase stared at her for a bit before remembering he had someplace to be. Getting in his police car, he quickly drove out of the parking lot while his thoughts were focused on what Skye had said.

* * *

"Mmmm." Everest licked her lips as the last of the sandwiches were gone. "You sure are a good cook."

"Actually, Ryder and Zuma made them," said Chase, blushing. "I'm not… a good chef… I burn things…"

"Heh, if it helps, I'm only good at making tea… and anything liver related," said Everest.

"Who taught you?" asked Chase, tilting his head. Everest bit her lip and looked down at her paws, sorrow in her eyes. Chase began to panic, thinking that this was a topic that she didn't want to talk about. "I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"N-no, it's just I never really tell others about my past that much," said Everest, sighing. "I was originally owned by an old hunter, and I had a mother and father who often hunted with him." She then whimpered. "But then a big snowstorm came. Our cabin got ruined. My parents and owner… they… they…"

Chase quickly reached over and nuzzled a teary-eyed Everest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I've moved on, but sometimes it hurts," whispered Everest. "I had to learn to survive on my own with the skills I learned from them. If I hadn't met Jake and the rest of you pups, I would be still alone with nothing but snow and penguins."

Chase couldn't help but be impressed by Everest's bravery and skill. And the fact she kept that cheerful and outgoing personality of hers despite her hardship made her see her in a new light.

Speaking of light, Everest and Chase both realized that their were red rays shining down on them from a distance and turned towards the bay. "Wow…"

Chase turned as well and smiled as he saw the sun sinking into the sea. It was one of his favorite spots in the whole town to see the sunset from. As they watched it sink closer and closer to the ground, Chase inched closer and wrapped his tail around Everest. The two pups blushed, slowly turning to each other's gaze as the sun dying rays sparkled in their eyes.

"This was nice…" whispered Everest. "Really nice."

"Yeah… do you want… to maybe try it again? I liked this… doing this date thing… with you…" whispered Chase, smirking.

She inched closer to him and smirked back. "I'd like that."

Their mouths soon inched closer and before either of them knew it they were kissing each other.

Neither would get back to their respective owner until late at night.


	9. Skye x Everest

_**AN: This was another close one. Between Zuma and Chase and Sky x Everest I didn't know which one was going to be picked. Poor Rubble, he has no love XP. To be honest I really didn't want to do a Rubble romance since I can't find him mature enough to do anything nor is there any chemistry romantically I can see with him and any of the pups. I just picked Skye just cause of one scene where he tries to impress her with French. **_

_**Anyway, Everest x Sky next. The only FemSlash we have in this fandom. **_

_**Choose the next paring: Zuma x Chase and Rubble x Skye.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Skye knew that what she was doing with Everest was wrong. Not on the fact that they were both female and in love, she didn't buy any of that crap that said it was morally wrong. No, what was wrong was the fact that they were cheating on their husbands.

Skye slowly lift herself from the sheets, glancing around at the cabin that Everest always convinced Jake to give over for their monthly girls only camping trips. She wondered how he would react if those five days and four nights at the cabin were nothing more than a cover up for her and her real mate to be together in blissful love. Away from their husbands who they lived a life with. Away from a society that shunned the idea of same sex love.

She wanted nothing more then for this cabin to be her real home. Away from society with just Everest, her real love, by her side forever more. She glanced over at her mate who was napping on the other side of the bed, still tired from last night's love making. Smirking, she leaned down and kissed her favorite husky on the cheeks, stirring her away.

After a cute yawn, and another kiss but this time on the lips, Everest smiled. "Morning, Skye. So what shall we do today?"

"I don't know, does it involve being with you?" asked Skye, playfully. "If you want we can do round four."

Everest growled with a lustful grin. "I'm very tempted to go nine rounds like last month." However, she than got off the bed and made her way towards the window with a grin. A special grin that Skye knew only for one thing and one thing only.

Everest had a scheme going.

Ever since she hit her teenage years, Everest quickly became the craftiest of the team. She was always scheming a prank or a joke (often at Marshall's expense) which tended to make everyone laugh, but then afterwards got them in trouble.

"What are you thinking?" asked Skye, with an amused look.

"I was going to tell you later, but I guess now is the best time," said Everest with a smile. "How would you like to live with me for the rest of your life and never have to go back to Chase, pretending you love him?"

Skye blinked a few times before she realized that Everest was being serious. They had often talked about what they would do if they could run away from Chase and Marshall, to finally be together, but it was the fear of the backlash and hurting their friends tha stopped her. "Well, it would be great, but how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, for one. I know of a cabin that is well hidden, and not even Jake knows where it is," said Everest, wagging her tail. "I found it a few months ago when I was out walking. Since then, I've been repairing it slowly and now it's ready to be our new home. We can live there together and never go back to our lie of a life."

"But…" Skye bit her lip. "What about Chase? Or Marshall? How do we explain this to them and everyone else?"

"Simple, we're gonna play dead," said Everest, which made Skye tilt her head. "What I mean is, we're gonna fake our deaths. We take our Paw Patrol collars and toss them into the rapids nearby. They'll think we drowned and, with everyone thinking were dead, they won't suspect us of being cheaters."

"You want to fake our deaths?! But that would break so many hearts!" shouted Skye in shock. Sure she wasn't a Paw Patroler anymore since a new group of pups took over when she and the others became adults. But she still didn't want her friends and family to think she was dead.

"Skye, this is the only chance we have of actually being together," growled Everest. "I only married Marshall so I could keep my true sexuality a secret, just as you did with Chase. I don't hate Marshall, he's a nice guy, but I refuse to live this lie any longer. I'd rather die for real then think of you and Chase making love in bed."

"Everest…" whispered Skye as she walked over and nuzzled her mate. "I want it so bad to. But is… is this the only way?"

"Unless you want to come out that we're a bunch of lesbian cheaters who broke two hearts, yes," whispered Everest. "This means we can never go back to Adventure Bay. We would only have each other until we die. If you want to do this, there will be no turning back."

Skye stared into Everest eyes and saw the determination she had. The desire to sacrifice everything for their love. For Skye.

Skye didn't know if she wanted to kiss Everest until she couldn't breathe anymore or be worried that she pushed her mate so much. She didn't deny that she wanted Everest forever. She too was tired of living a lie. Telling Chase how much she "loved" him, while having to fake it every time they made love. He was getting suspicious as to why she wasn't having any pups either.

But was she willing to give up everything in her old life just to spend it with Everest forever?

Was it worth that much?"

* * *

The funeral had ended only a short while ago, with both widows staring a the graves that held their deceased mates names. Marshall hadn't stop crying since the funeral started, Chase having no choice but to hold onto his best friend. He wished they had found the bodies in the lake, but the collars were all that was left of his beloved Skye and his best friend's mate, Everest.

"Chase…" whispered Marshall, as he glanced at his best friend. "Do you… do you think she's happy… where ever she is?"

Chase gave a small smile. "I'm sure they're both happy."


	10. Chase x Zuma

_**AN: Yeah this on was going to be a sure fire as the next one. It was actually the one I wanted to do last time since the idea I had for it was good. I'm actually not going to do the Rubble x Skye one. I've thought more about the idea I had for it, and the more I look at it the more it just doesn't strike me to work. I don't know, I don't think Rubble has any chemistry with any of the pups. Not Zuma, not Skye, not Marshall. Nobody. Maybe somebody else can do it, but I can't.**_

_**Anyway, with that out of the way, since this marks the official "last paring" of this fic. It means that for the last chapter after this I will do a sequel chapter to one of the previous chapters that I worked with. However, not all of the chapters leave it open for a follow up or are good enough to follow up. So here are the following ones that do. Please vote for the last chapter to be a follow up to: **_

_**Marshall x Skye**_

_**Marshall x Everest**_

_**Zuma x Skye**_

_**Chase x Everest**_

_**Rocky x Zuma**_

_**AN: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

After another successful rescue, all of the pups were eager to spend the rest of the day playing or relaxing. It had been one heck of a doozy with a boat carrying illegal chemicals spilling it's toxins into the water. Chase, being the super cop that he was, rounded the two responsible while Zuma fished the barrels out and Rocky created a super sucker to suck all the chemical water. The two crooks were off to jail, and a professional cleanup crew would be arriving the next day to help take care of the bay.

All in all a good job for the Paw Patrol if Chase had to say so himself.

Now it was time to let loose and play with a good old fashioned game of hide and seek. Zuma was the one it and counting down while the rest of the pups had to hide.

Chase thought he had a good hiding spot up in the highest tree, but Skye had found it first and flipped up to grab it. Cursing his rotten luck, Chase tried to find another hiding spot as Zuma got closer and closer to the final number. His gazed then turned to Zuma's pup house which gave the police dog a clever idea. _He'll never look in his own home._

Resisting the urge to howl in excitement, Chase rushed into the orange pup house and crawled back as far as he could. Despite what it looked like on the outside, each of the pup houses was very roomy. It allowed them a sense of privacy and to decorate the inside of their choosing. Chase made sure his was orderly, with files of police records, notes on past rescue performances so they could improve in areas that they could train to do better in, and pictures of his friends, Ryder, and his long line family of police dogs. The only other pup house he had ever been in was Marshall's, which was filled with snack bags, his teddy bear, Apollo fandom merchandize, Beatles albums (his favorite band), and a special picture of Everest that Chase pretended not to notice.

The inside of Zuma's pup house wasn't that much of a surprise to Chase. It was filled with surfer posters, pictures of Zuma's old home in Hawaii, and trophies of past surfing contests he had won. However, one thing that caught Chase's attention was an open book that had writing in it. Curious, he looked at the page that was currently open:

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Chase practicing his lines again. I don't think anybody on the team makes a better king then him. He has all the qualities of one too. He's brave. Kind. A leader. And most of all handsome. I mean, the way he looks in that armor costume? My heart melted when I saw it._

_I wish Chase would ask me to prepare him with his lines, but Marshall is his best friend so it makes sense he would ask him. I wish we were closer. I wish I could tell him how I fell._

Chase's eyes open wide. _Wait a minute, this sounds like…_

He turned a few pages forward and read another entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_Chase and I went swimming today. Just the two of us. I shouldn't say this, but I'm glad the other pups are still sick while we got better in an instant. It's like fate made the day perfect for us two. We swam together. Ate ice cream together. We even slept next to each other for an afternoon nap while drying in the sun. I got as close as I could, just so I could feel his warm fur. I har him breathing beside me and wish, not for the first time as you know, that he could hold me closer. That way I could feel his heart beating against mine, and maybe some of the love I share for him will enter his heart._

_I wish he could love me. But I know he has his eyes on another. Sometimes, I wish I was born a female so that he could look at me as a possible mate, not as a good friend. _

Chase fell on his haunches in shock as his suspicions were correct. Zuma, one of his closest friends, was not only gay, but was in love with Chase.

"Ha!" shouted Zuma, entering the pup house with a smile and wag of his tail. "Thought you could hide… hide… fwom…"

Zuma's eyes widen to horror as he saw a blushing Chase standing right above his journal. For a few minutes, neither of the pups said anything as the ackwardness hung in the air.

"Get out…"

"Zuma," said Chase, getting up, trying to calm his friend.

"_I said get out! Now!"_ screamed Zuma, tears in his eyes as he glared at Chase.

Chase lowered his head and dragged his paws out. Once he was out the door, Zuma shut his pup house door closed. The last thing Chase heard before he left was a sob from inside.

* * *

Zuma hadn't come out of his pup house, not even for dinner. Ryder tried talking to him, but all Zuma wanted was to be left alone. It made the entire patrol worried, especially Chase who couldn't help but feel guilty since it was all his fault. He didn't mean to hurt and embarrass Zuma like that, but he wished he hadn't read that journal to begin with.

Chase wasn't the only one worried as the pups soon cornered him by his pup house. Rocky, Zuma's best friend, was leading them as he growled, "What the heck did you say or do to make Zuma his upset, Chase!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Honest!" defended Chase, putting his paw over his chest.

"Come on, Rocky," said Marshall, getting between the two. "Chase would never hurt Zuma intentionally, maybe it was an accident?"

Rocky quickly sheathed his fangs, and slowly nodded; he still kept his eyes on Chase however. "Okay, fine. But you do know what's going on, right Chase?"

Biting his lip, Chase didn't know what to say. It was obvious Zuma kept his sexuality a secret from everyone and he didn't want to expose him. "Look, I can't. Not because I want to but because it's Zuma's secret and he would be even hurt more if I told you guys. Let's just say I read something in his journal by accident…"

Rocky's eyes widened as he put a paw over his face. "Oh geez, you found out about his crush on you didn't you?"

"What?!" shouted Skye, Rubble, and Marshall in shock.

"Zuma's gay? I never knew that!" said Rubble in shock.

"Only me and Ryder know, and well I guess all of you do as well," answered Rocky.

Marshall rubbed his chin. "Huh, that would explain why he keeps starying at Chase's butt all the time."

"Wait, he stares at my butt?" asked Chase, glowing red in the cheeks.

"Well, I've seen it sometimes. It's like what I do whenever I see Eve-uh, never mind," whispered Marshall, glowing red.

"But… why wouldn't he tell me? I'm bisexual," said Chase, raising an eyebrow. "I would have no problems with it."

"Well, Zuma comes from a rather… conservative family. They don't hate him or anything, but it's always been awkward for them both so Zuma came here to while his family adjusted to his sexual preferences," answered Rocky, who then pointed to Chase. "And quite frankly, it's kinda hard to tell a crush to somebody when they're already in love with another pup."

"… but I'm not in love with another pup," said Chase, looking confused.

"Wait, what?!" shouted Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall.

"But what about all those times you spend looking at Skye or acting so protective about her!" shouted Rubble.

Skye and Chase looked at each other in disgust, like the idea of them paring up was wrong. "Ew, Rubble. No. I worry about Skye because we grew up together in the same neighborhood. She's like a sister to me."

"And Chase is like a brother to me," said Skye, shaking her head. "The idea of us getting together is like incest in my mind or something."

"Ugh, this is so confusing!" shouted Marshall, holding his head with his paws. "First Zuma likes Chase. Chase doesn't like Skye. Is there any other romantic secrets that any pup wants to get out!"

"… I sometimes day dream of me and Callie on a romantic dinner…." Whispered Rubble.

For a good five minutes everyone stared at him

"… right…" said Rocky, turning to Chase. "I think you should go talk to him."

Chase nodded and made his way towards the pup house while Marshall turned to Rubble. "So you dream of what with Callie?"

* * *

Chase stared at the closed pup house door for a long time. He had been trying to think of a proper speech to say to Zuma, but he kept coming up blank. Deciding to just wing it, he knocked on the door with his paw. "Zuma, it's me. Chase." No answer. Sighing, he continued, "Look… I'm sorry that I looked into your diary. It was wrong. But you shouldn't feel embarrassed about your feelings for me. I'm… actually quite flattered really."

A small blush appeared on his cheeks as did a warm smile. "You're words were something I never heard anybody say about me before. I know you think I must get like a hundred girls or guys wanting to be my mate or something, but the truth is I never… had somebody crush on me before." He stood up taller. "And you might think I have this crush on Skye, but I don't. She's like a sister to me and nothing more. Zuma what I'm trying to say is…"

He took a deep breath. "That I want to give it a shot. I want to give _us _a shot. Please, Zuma, I just-oof!"

Zuma had jumped out of the pup house like a rocket and tackled Chase to the ground. With a smile as big as his face and his tail wagging, he asked, "You mean it?! Weally?!"

Chase snorted before nodding with a smile of his own. "Yeah, I mean it."

"… then… can I kiss you?" asked Zuma, nervously.

Chase nodded and in less than a second he felt Zuma's lips upon him.


	11. Chase x Everest Part 2

_**AN: Holy crap, this one won? I was thinking either Marshall x Skye, Zuma x Skye, or Zuma x Rocky was going to win. Well, this is a surprise. Not that I didn't have something planned for this mind you. I did. Now this is the last chapter for the entire fic, but that doesn't mean I'll just be working on Zuma's Fear only. I do have plans to do another fic, but I want to do a comedy. Thing is, I have two ideas that work and I would like to know which on you guys think I should go for. **_

_**The first one I called "What's Marshall Up To?". This is a fic where Marshall has been disappearing a lot lately, doing something that none of the other pups know about. Each of them wonders what it is that Marshall's doing and give their own imaginative thoughts. Pretty much seven chapters is what I have planned for this.**_

_**The second one is called "A Wet Romance". In this fic, Rocky goes to pick up Zuma from his swimming club, but meets a beatutiful female pup that Rocky falls in love with at first sight. Seeking to impress her, Rocky lies about loving to swim and agrees to come to a big surf party that week with the club. Upon realizing what he's agreed to, he begs his friends to help him get over his fear of water before the event.**_

_**Anyway, thanks everybody for going through these romance one shots with me. I hope you enjoyed them all. Enjoy this sequel one. Later.**_

_**AN: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

A much older Chase looked into the mirror of his room, trying to comb down the last of his stray hairs. Having grown bigger over the years, the pups begged for rooms of their own instead of just their pup houses. After a lot of convincing, Ryder agreed and each pup now had their own color coordinated room. Chase's room had been the neatest of them all, complete with police gear, case files, a few childhood memories, and photographs.

His eyes turned to one that made him smile every time. It showed his younger self blushing as Everest kissed him on the cheek, right under the mistletoe. He swore Ryder did something to manipulate them to kiss under it, but he had no proof.

"Everest…" whispered Chase with warmth in his heart. He never imagined that the rebound date he had after his failure to woo Skye would end up being the love of his life. He had Everest had been through so much as a couple that it made him wonder why he never bothered asking her in the first place. Sighing, Chase combed his hair one more time before walking over to his closet where his bright blue color with snowflakes was waiting for him.

It had been an anniversary gift. One that he wanted to wear on this special night. He grabbed the color, and the tux he had been pressed by Rocky who had become sort of the maid of the Lookout as he got older. Apparently being a recycling freak also made you also a clean freak. _Maybe that's why he and Zuma are a couple. That surfer pup can't keep his room clean for six minutes._

Walking out of his room, he made his way to the elevator and was ready to press it for down, until a voice cried out for him to stop. Looking up, he saw Skye, dressed in a pink dress and diamonds, rush down the hall towards the elevator. When she made it, Skye gasped for a air a bit before looking at Chase with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," said German Shepherd as he pressed the down button.

Skye regained her composure as she and Chase sat in silence while the ride when downwards. Skye then broke the silence by saying, "So, another night at Everest's?"

"Yeah, gonna sleep over there too," answered Chase, with a light blush. "Jake's gone to visit his Aunt in Colorado. She's allergic to dogs so Everest had to stay behind. Luckily, I'm keeping her company."

"That sounds nice. I got a date myself," said Skye with a dreamy sigh. "He's that Shiba Inu that moved in last month, Jaden? He's so dreamy that when he asked me out I almost fainted."

Chase couldn't help but let out a small laugh which lead to Skye smacking him. "S-sorry! I just never seen you act like… well, I used to with you."

"W-w-well, maybe I am a bit nervous," said Skye, pawing the floor.

"Hey," said Chase leaning down and giving a light nuzzle. "If he's the one, then he's the one. If not, then you move on. It won't be easy, but you'll find a special pup to love you."

"Easy for you to say," said Skye with a sly smile. "You found yours."

"Yeah, but it took a while to find her," said Chase as he began to daydream about Everest. How her soft light blue fur flowed through the cold air of the mountains. Her twinkling eyes that reminded Chase of the stars at night. And her smile. Any bad day he was having could be easily fixed with that smile.

The elevator soon arrived at the bottom floor where both pups saw Marshall and Rubble playing a video game together and politely said hello. After waving hello to their friends, Chase and Skye walked out to the Lookout to where the vehicles were. Before heading off to his police cruiser, he turned to Skye and said, "Need a lift?"

"Nah, it's not a far walk. Have a good time," said Skye as she walked off.

Chase got into his cruiser and took a deep breath, looking up at the moon. "Okay, Chase. Tonight is the night. Let's do it."

* * *

With a tap on the on button, he was raring to go and soon moved out.

It didn't take him long to arrive at Jake's Cabin. The owner was out for the week, which meant it was the perfect time for him and Everest to be together without interruptions. Chase had offered multiple times for Everest to live with him at the Lookout, but Everest wasn't ready to leave Jake yet. Hopefully, by the end of the night, that would all soon change.

Parking his car, Chase took out a basket filled with food that would be the dinner for the two love dogs. Using the spare key he had, Chase unlocked the door and entered the cabin front desk where he tried to sniff around for his girlfriend. He didn't have to wait long as she soon tackled him from behind and pinned him to the ground. "Gotcha!"

Chase groaned as he stared into the sparkling eyes of the love of his life. She was his cool winter breeze that was there to comfort him whenever life was too much. Everest had grown into such a wonder that even Rocky had to admit that he was tempted to go bi just by her looks alone. Zuma forced him to a week of no sex for that comment.

"Why couldn't you just kiss me like any normal girlfriend?" asked Chase as he got up. A few licks from Everest on his cheek made him quickly lose any anger he had for her.

"Because what's the point of a normal relationship. I thought you were into our little exciting one?" teased Everest. "Or are you just not man enough for me?"

"Hey, I doubt any other man can handle you like I can," shouted Chase with a smirk. "Besides, you were the one calling my name over and over again the last time we mated."

"Okay, point there," admitted Everest as she giggled a bit before snuggling her head next to his for a nuzzle. "I missed you."

"It's only been five days."

"Could have been five years for me."

Chase blushed, but returned the compliment with a kiss on her lips. "Shall we eat? I made dinner?"

Everest turned to the picnick basket and quickly looked ready to jump out a window as if it was going to explode or something. "You cooked?"

"Well, I had helped," replied Chase which made Everest sigh in relief. "Hey, it wasn't as bad this time."

"How many fires?" asked Everest with a smirk.

"… five…"

Everest laughed again before showing him to the dining room.

* * *

While dinner had been great, it was the desert that was perfect right after. A gasping Chase took in the deepest breath of fresh air he could as he collapsed from Everest backside and fell onto her bed sheets. Everest soon crawled towards him, equally as tired, but yet euphoric as well. "I… never thought… doing it my… other hole… would be so… amazing…"

"Well… I guess you can say I concurred Mt. Everest, huh?" chuckled Chase, earning a slap against his nose for that. "Okay, sorry… but that was great."

"Yeah," whispered Everest as she nuzzled closer to him. "I wish it was like this every day… just the two of us…"

"… why not let it be?" asked Chase as he took another deep breath. It was time.

Everest's confused glance made him even more nervous as he slowly got up and made his way to his discarded tux. After russling through the pockets, he finally found a small black box that made Everest gasp with knowing upon seeing it. She covered her mouth with her paws as Chase slowly slipped it onto the bed and smiled at her with such warmth it could melt the glaciers of where she one lived.

"Everest, I thought the day Skye denied her feelings to me was going to be the worst day of my life, but it was the start of something magical. Since we started dating we had so many ups, a few downs, some doubts, and some memorable moments. If you were to tell me, back when I was a pup, I would fall in love with an adventurous husky like you, I would have denied it." He put one paw on the cover. "But I'm glad that I did fall in love with an adventurous husky. One that I love with all my heart and soul. Which is why I want us to be together forever…"

He opened the box and this time Everest began to cry when she saw the shining diamond ring fit for a dog lying inside. Chase got on one knee and smiled. "Everest, will you marry me?"

Her reply was another tackle, but this one lead to a full on kiss that had Chase wrap his paw around her for. When she finally separated from his lip she shouted only one word.

"_YES!"_


	12. Puppy Love Moments 2!

**ARE YOU READY FOR MORE ROMANCE!**

Well you are going to whether you like it or not because coming soon is Puppy Love Moment's 2!

Another set of one shots featuring various partings, both new and old. Plus a few new surprises on how some will be done in the future, but more on that later when I post it up.

The new moments will begin after I finish my other story Truth or Dare.

But naturally, I don't know story to start with? Hmm, if only I had some people to decide it for me...

Oh wait, I do.

Pick one of these three to be the first of the new Puppy Love Moment's fanfic.

1\. Marshall x Skye

2\. Chase x Zuma

3\. Zuma x Marshall

See you soon.


End file.
